The Surface-Prologue
by SkyreDreemurr
Summary: Please don't kill me but I finished a chapter of The Surface before I thought about making a prologue for it. I'm sorry! Anyway, Frisk has tried to get Flowey to come to the surface. But, now she has a perfect plan. Will it work? Probably. Hint:Our favorite goat monster has arisen once more!


Weeks after the barrier was shattered...

Frisk's boots echo as she steps towards the golden flower. "Frisk?" The flower turns around. The human nods. The flower sighs. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"You deserve to live on the surface, Flowey. Just like everyone else." She says.

"I'm not like everyone else, Frisk." Flowey sighs again. "I don't have a soul." The human takes off her backpack. "Frisk? What are you doing?" The flower stares at her. She takes out a glowing jar. A shard of a heart floats inside. He realizes that it is a soul. And not just any other soul. A human soul. "F-frisk?!" The golden flower panics. "Where did you get this from?" She doesn't answer. "Frisk!" She looks up. "Where did you get this?"

"I got it from..." She stops talking.

"Frisk?" Flowey stares at her. "Where?"

"I...don't want to talk about it." Frisk looks down at the shard. "Just...take it." She places it in front of Flowey.

"Frisk...I-I can't take it." He looks at the jar. "I don't want it!" He's pellets smash the jar. The shard hovers over the remains of the jar.

"Flowey!" Frisk looks in shock at the shard. "Why?"

"Because it won't make me Asriel!" He shouts at Frisk. "It will make me a monster! You saw that with your own two eyes!" The shard quivers. "Where on earth did you even get that?!" It starts towards the golden flower. "Wait. No!" Flowey stares at the shard. It enters his body. Flowey...feels something. The shard of a human soul was...forming something. It was...forming a soul. Using what? Then, nothing.

A few minutes later...

Asriel sits up, rubbing his aching head. "What happened?" He asks himself. Then memories comes flooding back. Frisk...the soul...it entered him! He jumps up. Huh? He looks at his hands. Hands? He looks down. Feet? He realizes. "I...I have a body!" He jumps in the air. Frisk! He looks around the room. She's not here. A piece of paper falls from his head. He picks it up and reads it.

'Meet me in Toriel's old house.'

He throws down the paper and walks to the exit.

A few minutes later...

Asriel looks around his mother's old house. He smells something wonderful coming from the kitchen. He walks to the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello?" He calls out.

"Oh! You're here already?!" Frisk turns away from the oven door. She turns back to the oven. "It's almost done."

"What's almost done?" Asriel asks. "And what happened?"

"Sit down, Asriel." Frisk says. "I'm reheating Mum's pie."

"Wait. Pie?!" Asriel stares in surprise.

"Yeah, if you want it, go sit down!" She pushes him walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sits down on one of the chairs. "And it's done!" Frisk comes out with a half of his mother's famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

"Wow! Mum still makes these?!" Asriel's mouth waters.

"Yeah, and we're sharing it." Frisk goes back inside the kitchen for cutlery. "Don't think about eating it all."

"Ow! Hot!" Asriel's voice blasts into the kitchen.

"Told you." Frisk calls over her shoulder. She walks back out with forks, plates and a knife.

"So... about that soul from before..." Asriel accepts a plate and a fork. "where did you get it from?" Frisk sits down with her own plate and fork.

"Well...what color was the soul shard?" Frisk grabs the knife and cuts the pie into equal slices.

"Um...I think it was..." Asriel wonders as he gets a slice of pie. He realizes something. "No...no, it can't be. You'll never do that...but you'll also never take anyone's soul..." Frisk raises an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Frisk gets her own slice of pie.

"You didn't take out your own soul and break a shard off, did you?!" Asriel demands.

"No, I can't do that." Frisk eats a bit of pie. Asriel breaths a sigh of relief. "But Alphys helped(after a hour of arguing)."

"What?!" Asriel slams on the table. "You-She...How are you still here then?" He asks quietly.

"One word." Frisk smiles. "Determination."

"What." Asriel looks at her, confused.

"Yep. My determination is so strong, it prevents me from dying when my soul is out of my body." Frisk explains. "Of course, it only does that for a certain period of time and..." Asriel cuts in.

"Okay, so I have two more questions." Asriel says. "One, where did you learn all those words? You're only nine."

"Ambassador lessons." Frisk takes another bite.

"And two, can we stop talking about what happened and just eat(and maybe talk about other stuff)?!" Asriel says.

"Sure." Frisk finishes her slice and gets another.

After meal...

The two are just talking now, the pie demolished. "Hey. Shouldn't we go to the surface now?" Asriel asks.

"Yeah, but I need to wash the dishes and you're helping me." Frisk takes all the plates.

"Aww. I was gonna explore." Asriel follows.

After washing...

"Well, let's go." Frisk gathers her bag and goes downstairs. Asriel follows her. They walk through Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and The Core, chatting. And finally, they reach the remains of barrier. "Ready?" Frisk asks Asriel.

"Ready." He looks at the sunlight.

"Then let's go." Frisk says as they link hands and walk into the sunlight.


End file.
